Standard Format for Vehicle Profiles
This is the format for vehicles... this can be used as a sketch by copying and pasting the format below, be sure to complete the page before It has been published or start a blog to edit It all the times you like before publishing. =Standard Format= |-|General= Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the vehicle. Faction Name Etymology If possible, explain the origin or the meaning of the name of the vehicle History Describe and explain the history of the vehicle from its invention to current use or retirement Usage ''Explain, if possible, how the vehicle is used Trivia Interesting facts about the vehicle, post these as a bullet list |-|Power= Tier C-Tier: Tier of the vehicle going by the Cardinal Tiering System. Attack Potency Attack Potency: State the power of the faction through energy values. The preferred organization would be: '''Rating of individuals from the faction' | Rating of ground weapons | Rating of ground vehicles | Rating of ships and space-technologies | Rating of Superweapons | Rating of anciallary or non-combat applicable technologies'' Durability The durability of certain soldiers, constructs, vehicles, etc... Of the Civilization, this follows the Key section Explanation Put an in-depth analysis of the tiers, attack potency, and durability of the aspects referenced in the key. Include examples of scaling that would apply to this and post links of calculations refuting their listed attack potency and durability. |-|Speed= Speed and Propulsion Speed: The speed of certain soldiers, vehicles, etc... Of the Civilization, this follows the Key section Acceleration The rate at which a vehicle can accelerate Explanation Put an in-depth analysis of the speed of the aspects referenced in the key. Include examples of scaling that would apply to this and post links of calculations refuting their listed speed and acceleration. |-|Powers, Abilities, and Technologies= Powers and Abilities List each power and ability; you must list it in bullet format and include examples of how and when such ability is used. Armaments List the weapons of the vehicle with a short summary here. The types of technologies are divided into: 'Weapons' 'Ground Weapons' 'Vehicle Weapons' 'Ship Weapons' 'Superweapons' Other (Other technologies such as power-sources, communications technologies, computing technologies, and civilian technologies) |-|Power-Source and Logistics= Give an indepth analysis on the logistics and engine technicals for the vehicles's logistical stats when dealing with consumables, its powerplant, what type of resources it ustilizes, etc. Also explain about how far it can go during a trip and what type of environments it may or may not pass through. Post calculations and excerpts regarding these aspects to refute this information. |-|Other= Weaknesses Write down the weaknesses of the vehicle and the reasoning for it Standing on the Wiki Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the vehicle's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the vehicle's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. |-|Gallery= Post a gallery with images of the vehicle '''Key:' Used to separate vehicles based off statistical high or low ends, canon variants, and more powerful forms or differing technological categories. Category:Formats Category:Important